


Ride 'em

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates his life. And Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'em

Written May 14, 2010 for Day 14 of The Merry Month of Masturbation. Posted on Livejournal

 

Normally Sam was happy when Dad took off for awhile. The daily training stopped completely, he could eat whatever he wanted, and he could set his own bedtimes. But there was a drawback...

“Is there someone else here?” A female voice, trying to whisper.

“That lump? Just my brother. Don’t worry. ‘S all cool. He can sleep through anything.”

Sam could feel Dean’s eyes on his covered back, daring him to say something. Sam had, once. Dean had explained to their Dad that they had run into a Chokaro, Sam had gotten the shit kicked out of him, and needed a stricter training regimen. 

So this time Sam gritted his teeth and pretended to be out for the count. Maybe he could fall asleep before...

A giggle. Rustle of clothing. Clank of a belt buckle. Snick of a bra clasp. “Fuck, baby, you’re so hot...”

Sam groaned and a shoe hit the back of his head. He knocked the skanky shoe from his pillow, trying to ignore his brother sweet-talking the chick out of her clothes while she giggled. Why did he always have to get a giggler? 

“Bet you wanna be on top, don’t you baby? Oh, yeah, like that.”

Sam shifted, the dual moans going straight to his dick, making it swell and his pants seem to shrink. _Not again_ , Sam thought. He resisted for all of five seconds before snaking his hand down his pants, trying to find what relief he could.

“You don’t know what you do to me, do you?” Dean rasped out, voice brittle.

“Why don’t you tell me?”

Sam had to stifle his mouth with a pillow before he made an exaggerated gagging sound. By now, he could hear the gentle creak of the bed as they moved together, and he tried to match the back and forth with his hand, closing his eyes to the dark and pretending he was on the other side of the room. Annoying as it was, it was less lonely over there. He envied Dean as much as he hated him right now. He would never be the type to pick up some chick to bring home.

He tried to shut out his thoughts, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, but his dick wasn’t quite behaving.   
There came a shout that sounded strangely like ‘Yee haw!’ and Sam rolled his eyes and gave up. No more westerns for Dean! He listened, annoyed, as Dean’s muffled growl filled the room, the chick sighing happily. The bed shifted. Click of a light by the bed. Clothing searched for.

Sam listened, still pretending to be asleep, as Dean and the mystery-gal dressed, was ushered toward the door. Door opened, closed, and Sam could breathe easier. “Yee-Haw?” Sam questioned, as Dean walked by and he felt something hard smack the back of his head.

“Pervert.”


End file.
